


Dimming the Heavenly Light

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Enticed by the Devil, Seduced by God [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nothing Hardcore, allusions to captivity, almost branding, but thats nothing new, chrollo crying, dubcon, tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Words are mere sound and smoke, dimming the heavenly light.”<br/>― Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust: First Part </p><p>Hisoka intends to prove his devotion through actions, not words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimming the Heavenly Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brocon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/gifts), [cowdoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowdoka/gifts).



> Here's another one of these blasphemous ficlets for your sinning pleasure. This one is inspired by another favorite quote of mine. As always, enjoy and please let me know how you liked this! I thrive off the criticism.

The plushness of the bed was at odds with the tight nen collaring Chrollo’s bruised throat. It was piled high with thick blankets, luxurious pillows, and was the very definition of decadent extravagance. Chrollo felt like he was suffocating in it all. He stretched out across the diaphanous sheets, trying to ignore how nice it felt on his bare skin. It was always when Hisoka was gone that he found himself capable of forgetting how unpleasant his situation was.

It really hadn’t surprised him, not after he actually took a moment to think about it. Hisoka had always been obsessive, completely driven in attaining his targets no matter the obstacles in his way. When he had lost his nen, it was only fitting that Hisoka step in to get it back. Chrollo sighed, fingers tracing the familiar, invisible chains leashing him to the bed. It wasn’t that much of a stretch to think that Hisoka would want some sort of guarantee that Chrollo would be there to fight after his nen was returned. And with his aura gone, Chrollo really wasn’t in any position to refuse.

A polite knock cut through the introspective silence and Chrollo quickly put the books he had strewn across the bedspread on the floor. Hisoka had no respect for his books, and be it far from him to subject them to damage. There was a sing-songed greeting, some cheeky homage to a show Chrollo had never seen before, and Hisoka entered the room with a bag of food on his arm and a bright smile on his face. Chrollo gave him an impassive stare in return, crossing his arms to cover his bare chest from yellow eyes.

Hisoka crawled onto the bed, setting the bag of food down so he could press a kiss to Chrollo’s turned cheek. “I’ve brought you a special treat,” he declared, unpacking boxes, “because you've been so cute lately.”

Chrollo merely raised an eyebrow.

The box was opened, displaying rows of perfectly formed sushi. Hisoka looked so proud of himself as he picked up a piece, holding it to Chrollo’s lips. Chrollo turned away from it. “I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself, Hisoka,” he replied. It was hard to look haughty when his stomach ached from hunger, but he wasn’t at the point where he’d just allow the magician to feed him like a child.

“Hmm? But you don't have any hands free.” Hisoka flicked his fingers and Chrollo’s arms joined the invisible leash lashed against the headboard. He barely restrained a yelp and Hisoka’s smile grew tenfold. “I think I'm doing you a kindness by being so gracious.”

Chrollo tugged at the bungee gum but succeeded only in bruising his wrists. “This is completely demeani—” he snapped, cut off in his tirade by Hisoka pressing spicy yellowtail to his lips. He tried to move away but Hisoka was insistent. His lips parted, if only to avoid having his jaw opened by force. As he chewed ruefully, he tried to ignore how the taste burst delicately across his tongue.

Hisoka slid up the bedspread and straddled Chrollo’s legs, pressing another piece against the pout. “You're so cute when you aren’t talking,” he crooned as he fed the sushi to him. “You make it seem like you aren’t enjoying our time together. It’s very hurtful, especially when I’ve been so very accommodating.”

It was hard to get a word in edgewise when the fingers kept feeding him, but he made the effort. “Accommodating with what?” he managed, ignoring the fingertips now tracing his lips. It was better than being force fed, but it was just as distracting.

His face was a moue of disappointment, the hurt layered so heavily that it was appallingly fake. “Does Danchou doubt my sincerity? I only went to these lengths because I care,” he claimed, leaning down to press a filthy kiss to Chrollo’s grimace.

It seemed that they were on to that part of the evening. Chrollo couldn’t help but kiss back, partially habit, partially yielding to Hisoka’s skill. By the time Hisoka pulled away, Chrollo was breathing heavily and pulling against the bonds.

Hisoka smiled down at him, stroking his cheek gently. Chrollo couldn’t resist leaning into it.

“I care about you so much,” Hisoka breathed, rolling his hips in soft waves that had Chrollo arching. “I want all of you, until I can’t take anymore.” His voice was caressing and cutting all at once.

Chrollo shook his head in refusal, even as he fought to pull himself closer.

Hisoka grinned and kissed him again. “But I do, Chrollo. I care more than anyone else ever could.” Dexterous hands settled on his waist and pulled down the thin sleep pants he had deigned to let Chrollo wear when he was out.

“No,” Chrollo gasped as searing hands began to tease him expertly. “You don’t.”

He could feel the laugh rumbled through his body. “Who else cares about you like I do? Keeps you safe and takes care of you like I do?” More kisses fell like acid across his lips. Yellow eyes drank in the sight of Chrollo coming undone below him. They alit on the cross adorning his forehead and Hisoka’s smile turned predatory.

“Not your god, that’s for sure,” Hisoka whispered, kissing the tattoo. “He does so little for you. Feeds you nothing but false hopes as you starve. Quenches your thirst with idle promises as you go parched. I care so much more, Chrollo.” He pulled down his own waistband and let his cock spring out to join Chrollo’s, rubbing the heads together.

Chrollo bit his lip and tried to ignore the words, his head shaking faster and faster. “No no no no no,” he chanted as the rhythm and pressure increased. “You’re not, it’s not, no—” This time he was cut off by Hisoka’s hand clamping down over his mouth. He tried not to think about how hard it made it to breathe.

He was shushed like an unruly child. “But it’s true, Chrollo. If God is my rival for your affection, I’ll just have to prove my devotion another way.” With a wave of his hand and a magician’s showmanship, he conjured up a simple metal cross, one that looked to be part of a necklace or rosary. With another wave, it began to glow cherry red between pinched fingers, nen obviously protecting him from being scorched from the transmuted heat. “I was going to give this to you as a present, but I think this way I can be sure you’ll always wear it.”

Eyes widened in realization, Chrollo began to struggle in earnest, muffled yelling audible through the hand over his mouth. Hisoka grinned and rode the undulations with abject pleasure.

“Shhh,” he murmured, twisting and turning the makeshift brand between nimble fingers as he eyed the bare flesh beneath him. “You've already got a mark from God. It’s only fair that I get to make a mark too.” The metal was lowered, suspended inches from skin.

Chrollo imagined the heat it promised and he fought harder to buck Hisoka off. It was hard to breathe with his mouth covered, the oxygen deprivation only succeeding in panicking him more. Heart pounding painfully, he felt tears begin to streak down his cheeks. There was nothing he could do to stop it from happening.

Hisoka pressed a kiss to the corner of his eye, lips damp with hot tears. “But where should I put it? Somewhere visible for everyone to see?” he asked himself, dangling the burning metal above his throat, palm, cheek. “Or maybe somewhere only I can see? You knows how much I hate sharing.” Another biting kiss, this time to his ear. The cross was posed over his heart, ribs, a shaking thigh.

The panic showed in the whites of Chrollo’s eyes, paralyzing him. His body trembled minutely, practically frozen despite the searing heat of the metal he swore he could feel despite it hovering far over his skin. Chrollo managed some sort of noise, hardly a whimper with how closed his throat felt.

“Decisions, decisions. Maybe I should just close my eyes and do it that way.”

True to his word, Hisoka closed his eyes and twirled the cross between long fingers. He hummed in mock concentration, as if he was playing some sort of game. To him, it probably was nothing more than just entertainment. Chrollo willed himself to move, to struggle, but the strength had sapped from his limbs and he felt himself beginning to hyperventilate behind the hand over his mouth. His vision blackened around the edges.

“I choose….here!”

The cross pressed into his hip and Chrollo screamed behind the hand, his entire body jerking away from the metal. The fear blotted out everything. Because of that, Chrollo didn’t realize that the burn of the metal was cold.

Chrollo held his breath and cracked damp eyes open when the scent of burning flesh didn’t prick his nose. He looked at Hisoka’s amused face and shook, tears welling up as he trembled. The bonds pinning his wrists above his head released and Chrollo went limp.

Hisoka looked so very proud of himself. “Come now, you didn’t think I’d really mar something so beautiful, did you?” he asked, twirling the cross between his fingers. Chrollo’s eyes were fixed on the metal, completely uncomprehending of what had happened. Hisoka followed his gaze and smiled. “Oh this? Just a magic trick, Chrollo. See?” He pressed the cross against his ribs this time and Chrollo couldn’t resist flinching, a small whine escaping. It was cool to the touch, not hot at all.

The hand removed itself from his mouth and Chrollo took a shaky gulp of air. Hisoka stroked his cheek with an adoring smile and Chrollo felt something deep inside break.

“Oh Chrollo,” Hisoka crooned, shushing him as he began to sob, “I care about you so much more than anyone else ever could.” He stretched himself out across Chrollo’s body and enveloped the small man in his arms. Another smooth movement had their positions flipped, Chrollo holding onto Hisoka as tightly as he could manage.

Chrollo buried his face into Hisoka’s shoulder and shook as Hisoka began caressing his back, thrusting his still hard cock into his hip. Kisses were pressed to his hair. Compliments and declarations were whispered in his ear.

Chrollo had never felt so adored.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I am just churning these suckers out. This was actually requested by my good friend cowdoka who wanted to see Hisoka brand Chrollo with a cross. I of course told her that that was insane, cruel, and of course I would do it. Also a shout out to my friend brocon-the-destroyer (shimeivalentine on here) who recently began publishing his awesome and huge Damage x Control fic. If any of you guys like Zoldyck family vacations and shitty clowns, check it out. As always, look me up on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you enjoyed this fic. Until next time!


End file.
